1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable clipboards, and more particularly pertains to a combined clipboard and storage box for transporting various accessories such as pens and pencils.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of portable clipboards are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a portable clipboard is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,862,328, which issued to S. Wadsworth on Dec. 2, 1958. This patent discloses a portable clipboard adapted for mounting within a vehicle. The clipboard includes a spring retaining clip for holding a writing instrument and a pivotal mounting bracket for adjusting the inclination of the clipboard writing surface. U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,973, which issued to H. Sturgeon on Dec. 2, 1975, discloses a portable desk for use in automobiles including a main housing with a chamber formed therein for storage of writing materials, forms and the like, and provided with a hinged lid which supports a plate carrying a clipboard. U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,567, which issued to P. Sawyer on June 23, 1981, discloses a clipboard organizer attachment for use on a shopping cart. The organizer includes a substantially flat desk panel provided with a spring clip for securement of a note pad or similar writing material. The upper end of the desk panel is hingedly secured to a receptacle which defines a compartment for receiving various materials such as coupons. U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,788, which issued to J. Richardson on Mar. 25, 1986, discloses a generally rectangular container adapted for mounting on a vehicle dashboard. The container includes both upper and lower removable lid and the container has a plurality of interior compartments for the storage of various articles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,386, which issued to J. Richardson on Oct. 28, 1986, discloses a generally rectangular vehicle desk which has a hinged upper lid provided with a spring retaining clip for holding paper or other writing material. The container includes a plurality of interior compartments for the storage of various accessory items.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices disclose a portable clipboard formed as a shallow rectangular box and provided with a hinged cover with magnetic fastening means adapted for opening by the use of finger insertion notches. Additional features of the present invention, not contemplated by the aforesaid prior art devices, include the provision of a portable clipboard and storage box with a battery operated light and a digital clock. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of portable clipboards, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such portable clipboards, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.